Field
This disclosure relates generally to an enclosure and mounting system for communication devices. In particular, this disclosure relates to a system for mounting communications devices in places previously occupied by conventional telephone systems.
Background
Telephones are mounted to walls by phone backboards. Phone backboards are mounting boards that allow conventional telephone systems (“plain old telephone service” or “POTS”) to be mounted to a wall or other mounting point such as a pedestal. Conventional telephone systems conventionally provided only analog voice communication capabilities. These conventional telephone systems also only require a single telephone cord connection because conventional analog telephones derived both power and connectivity from a single cable. In this manner, conventional telephone systems are limited in their communications capabilities.